Brothers' Enemy
by RavenNM
Summary: What would happen if the brothers came home to find someone outside of the family trying to take advantage of Ema? Oh... Lord save that poor boy...


***I do not now, nor will I ever, own Brothers Conflict because I would never be able to make all the fans happy… too many good looking guys for Ema to choose from.**

 **General POV**

 _How did I end up here?_ Ema wondered as she walked down the street with her chemistry lab partner, Himato. He was a nice enough guy, really smart too, which made her glad to have him as her partner. But outside of class… he was more flambouent with his feelings than Tsubaki and Kaname, was as immature as Wataru, and his ego was about the same size as Futo's. A dangerous combination and she wanted nothing to do with him.

Unfortunately for her, today was a day that she just couldn't shake him off. She had tried to be polite and told him that she had errands to run… and he invited himself along to help her. She insisted that she would be fine and he refused to take no for an answer.

Reluctantly, Ema trudged along with Himato chatting happily beside her. When they got to the shopping complex, she was tempted to try and loose him in the crowded store but then after the first stop he insisted on carrying her bags for her, which meant she really was stuck with him.

Even though there were other things she was supposed to do, she decided to do a hasty evacuation to her house so she could leave him at the front door. That was the best plan she could come up with, and she should have known that he was going to try something.

As soon as they got to her front door she reached to take the bags from him, and was shocked when Himato took advantage of her full hands to push her against the wall and pin her there by her arms.

"Himato! What…"

"Shh, you don't have to play coy with me," he grinned at her. "I've seen the looks you give me in class, I know you want me."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Get off of me!" Ema yelled as she dropped the bags to try and push her away. She really hoped that someone was home to hear her yelling.

"Who are you kidding? Always wearing those skirts to tempt me. So what do you say we go to your room and have som-"

He never got to finish as he was pulled away from her, rather roughly she noticed, by his arm and shirt. Ema blinked in surprise, Himato was being restrained by Tsubaki and Natsume, who looked ready to rip his arms off, while Azusa and Iori were giving him glares that she had never seen on their faces before.

"Ema, why don't you go inside and put everything away while we have a talk with your friend here," Azusa said in a very cold voice.

Not knowing what else to do, she nodded before picking up the bags that she had dropped and rushing inside. She might have told them not to trouble themselves, but this was one of those occasions where she was extremely glad to have brothers. Hopefully, Himato would leave her alone after this.

 **~oOo~**

Himato shook off the two that were holding him after Ema ran inside. "What did you do that for? I was just having a little fun. It's not like I was going to hurt her."

This only seemed to piss off the four men around him and he realized that he probably should have kept his mouth shut. His situation got worse as three more men, two teenagers, and a kid joined them. He recognized one of the adults as the new basketball player on his favorite team, the red headed teenager that hung around Ema a lot, and the other teenager as the idol, Futo! _I've got to ask for a picture before I leave._

"What's going on here?" Masomi asked, sensing the tension in the air.

"We came home to find this person trying to force himself on Ema." Iori said, not even bothering to look away from the person in question.

With that one sentence, all the people present looked at Himato as if he were vermin that needed to be exterminated. Nervously he asked, "What does it matter?"

"It matters because Ema is our sister!" Natsume snapped at him.

In that moment, Himato felt his blood run cold. Then, in a daze, he raised his hand to point at the first four. "You guys… are her brothers?"

"Us as well," Ukyo said as she stared down his nose at the boy.

"Holy shit! How many brothers does she have?" He yelled, not really expecting an answer.

Futo grinned evilly at the boy as he took a step closer. "There's thirteen of us; and bad luck for you, we are _very_ protective of her."

Himato was shaking as he backed away from them, realizing too late that he backed himself into the door and cut off his own escape. "Y-you can't hurt me! M-my father is a very important-" All of them started laughing, causing the boy to pause.

"You think that's going to work on us?" Futo laughed at him. "You've chosen to mess with the sister of a doctor, a lawyer, a monk, two very popular voice actors, a video game developer whose game is at the top right now, a pro basketball player, three other brothers who would beat the crap out of you if they had the chance, a little brother who idolizes her; and me, the top idol in the country. Do you really think your dad would be able to do anything to us once we told him what you were doing?" Futo then got right into his face and smiled at the boy that had harmed the girl they all loved. "You try anything with her again, we'll make you disappear."

The brothers watched with sick satisfaction as the boy peed himself before sprinting past them and out onto the street. Once he was out of sight, Masomi gave the triplets and Iori a look. "Did he hurt Ema?"

Natsume clenched his fists as he looked to their oldest brother. "When we found them, he had her pinned to the wall. She was yelling at him to let her go, she was probably yelling to get the attention of whoever was in the house."

"It's lucky for him that we came home when we did," Azusa said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"If he had gotten any further, he'd have been limping home." Tsubaki said between clenched teeth. He was still tempted to chase after the boy and beat him within an inch of his life.

The other men nodded in agreement. It was one thing for the brothers to go after Ema, but anyone else… they would destroy them!

 **~oOo~**

Ema had just finished putting away the groceries that she had picked up, when Tsubaki came up behind her and hugged her.

"Are you okay?" He asked her as he pressed his face into her hair.

Before she could answer, Tsubaki was being pulled away by Azusa, who hugged her with just as hard as his twin. Then Azusa was pulled away by Natsume, but before he could get his hug, Futo had jumped in to wrap his arms around her.

"You really are stupid, sis. Letting an idiot like that get the upper hand on you. You should be thanking us for protecting you." Futo said as he shamelessly rubbed his hands up and down her sides.

Ema didn't have a chance to speak for the next few minutes as each of her brothers took turns hugging her and expressing their worry for her safety in their own way. By the end of it, she had tears brimming her eyes. She was just so happy that she had brothers who cared about her enough to protect her.

"Thank you all so much! How about I make all of you a big dinner as a 'thank you' for protecting me?"

"You don't have to do that," Ukyo told her. "After what happened, you should sit down and rest."

"But I want to!" Ema insisted as she grabbed her apron off the hook and tied it around her waist. "Now, all of you out of the kitchen. I should have everything ready in about an hour."

Masomi, Ukyo, and Wataru smiled at their sister before turning away to do other things. Iori and Subaru rushed off to get Ema things to cheer her up, specifically some flowers and a cake from a near by bakery. Azusa, Tsubaki, Natsume, Yusuke, and Futo all gathered in the living room; quietly discussing what they would do the next time something like this would happen. Ema didn't let on, but she could hear the five of them clearly and had to keep herself from giggling more than once.

 _I have such crazy, possessive, overprotective brothers. But I love them all so much and I wouldn't have it any other way!_

 **A/N: I only discovered Brothers Conflict the other day and fell in love with all the characters. This was meant to be just a quick story of what might happen to someone who tries to hurt Ema when the brothers were around. I probably could have made it rougher on Himato, but he was a total coward.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it! Warm-Fuzzies and please review!**


End file.
